Gnome
| origin4e = Fey | size4e = | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Small | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Gnome | alignment3e = Usually neutral good | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = Small | alignment1e = Neutral to Lawful good | refs1e = | height = Between 3 and 4 feet tall. | weight = 40 – 45 lbs | skincolor = Ruddy tan to woody brown to rocky gray; grays to white with age | haircolor = Any | eyecolor = Glittering opaque orbs of black or blue | vision = Darkvision | distinctions = Small, keen mind, bright personality, magically gifted, can turn invisible | lifespan = Usually up to 300 years, but 500 not unheard of; physically show aging but do not become infirm | location = The Feywild and Toril | language = Common, Gnomish | subraces = Deep gnomes, forest gnomes, rock gnomes }} '''Gnomes', or the Forgotten Folk as they were sometimes known, were small humanoids known for their eccentric sense of humor, inquisitiveness, and engineering prowess. Having had few overt influences on the world's history but many small and unseen ones, gnomes were often overlooked by the powers that be, despite their craftiness and affinity for illusion magic. Gnomes were present in nearly every human city and most caravan-stop villages where other cultures and non-human races were at least tolerated. Description .]] Gnomes were very small compared to most other races and, with an average height ranging between 3'0"–3'6" (0.9–1.1 meters) and a weight range of 40–45 lbs (18–20 kg), gnomes were generally larger and heavier than halflings, though forest gnomes, ranging between 2'1"–2'10" in height (0.6–0.9 meters) and 21–35 lbs in weight (10–16 kg), tended to be smaller than halflings, leading some scholars to erroneously classify all gnomish races as "smaller than the Hin". However, while halflings were commonly said to resemble short humans, gnomes were more comparable with elves, with whom they shared pointed ears and high cheekbones, or even dwarves, due to their tendency to grow beards and live underground. Many gnomes had a more feral appearance than either, however, with hair that often sprouted from their heads in odd directions. The skin of gnomes ran in hue from reddish tans to earthy browns or even shades of gray, with exact hue somewhat dependent upon the ethnic origin of a gnome. Similarly, gnomish hair varied wildly in color from blond and brown to more exotic colors like white, orange, or even green. Gnomish eyes were often—particularly in individuals who are native to the Feywild—glittering black or blue, although more natural eye colors were also known to the race. Gnomes were very long-lived, often living as long as elves, which meant living over three centuries was not uncommonly rare and five centuries was not unheard of. Generally, gnomes were considered to reach maturity at forty years of age. However, unlike elves or eladrin, gnomes showed a greater degree of aging as they grew older and once a gnome had passed his or her first century, their hair began to gray, if it was not already white, and their skin began to wrinkle as in humans or dwarves. However, even the oldest gnome retained a vitality that would be extraordinarily unusual among many of the younger races. Abilities Gnomes were a naturally intelligent and creative race, with a charm about them unusual for other humanoids. Gnomes also had a natural grasp of the arcane, innately possessing the ability to cast the cantrip ''ghost sound and some possessed the ability to cast prestidigitation and mage hand as well. Gnomes also had a natural affinity for stealth, an affinity they could sometimes pass on to others, and illusion, both for the purpose of using it for themselves as well as seeing through other attempts at it. After the Spellplague, gnomes innately were able to use the fade away power to disappear temporarily from sight and additionally had a reflexive tendency to take cover and hide when suddenly endangered. Some gnomes learned also to combine their fade away ability with teleportation like that of an eladrin. Other gnomes were capable of casting dancing lights. Many gnomes were weak compared to other humanoids, though this was far from a universal trait for the race. Like elves, gnomes had sensitive hearing and were often capable of hearing things that other races might miss. Gnomish eyes were also suited for seeing in low-light conditions, to a degree comparable with elves or eladrin. When living among other races, particularly humans, in an urban environment, gnomes were often shopkeepers or worked as everyday blacksmiths (leaving the fancy armor and weaponsmithing to the dwarves). They also worked with brass, bronze, tin, and pewter, casting and etching practical household items. Other occupations included gemcutters, mechanics, sages, or teachers, the last in particular being a highly valued profession by human employers, who knew that a single gnome could tutor multiple generations. Personality Gnomes were an intelligent and innately curious race and had a strong affinity for all things magical, particularly the arcane. Gnomes might have lacked the drive and ambition of other races, particularly humans, but their creativity gave them a strong ability for ingenuity. Most gnomes were content to live simple lives, acquiring knowledge merely as a hobby but others explored lost ruins, delved deep into the heart of the world, and conducted dangerous research in their unquenchable thirst for knowledge, leading more than a few to an untimely demise. Gnomes were naturally witty and jovial, and they preferred to overcome obstacles through cunning and innovation rather than the obvious way. Ever curious, gnomes were drawn to adventure more often by a desire to see the world than out of greed or the hope of fame. It was this curiosity, along with their cunning and witty repartee, that made gnomes both entertaining friends and adept arcane spellcasters or scholars. In their original home of the Feywild, as well as some places on Toril, gnomes lived in burrows and dug-out homes akin to those used by badgers, foxes, or rabbits and as such were fond of these small animals, feeling a sense of natural kinship with them. And, like these animals, gnomes had an aversion to danger that made gnomes naturally inclined to hide away if they were able and many gnomish homes were carefully hidden by magic or other methods. Culture .]] Like other races, gnomish culture varied based on region and ethnicity, but a few characteristics were common to most gnomes. Among virtually all gnomes, great value was placed on one's ability to avoid trouble and stay out of the way of others. Children's games often involved elements of stealth and, among adults, drawing attention to one's self was considered a breach of etiquette. Most gnomes tried to remain inconspicuous and quietly left the scene of a fight. The few legends of gnomish heroes were not of powerful warriors but of subtle tricksters, who sneaked past or tricked their opponents rather than vanquishing them in combat. This in part came from the long-standing issue gnomes had faced, namely their miniscule size compared to larger predators or enemies such as the fomorians of the Feywild, whom few gnomes could hope to stand toe to toe with in a fair fight. Deep gnomes, on the other hand, were much more combative, having to defend themselves against drow and other deadly enemies. Surface-dwelling gnomes had great respect, even reverence, for their Underdark brethren. Gnomes had an intricate society based on their love of all kinds of arts, pranks, and their long lives. Gnomes loved indulgence, and they made most celebrations on a grand scale. Gnome weddings lasted for a week, even though gnomes didn't view love the same way humans did. If love began to go wrong between a couple they might break up, believing it was a prank by Garl Glittergold. Their society was based on art; all gnomes had to take up some form of art, whether music, painting, cooking, building, or any other form that was considered creative by the time they came of age. Most gnomes loved gems, particularly rubies, but deep gnomes were much more avaricious than their surface-dwelling kin. The gnomes that most people encountered were content to raise goats, grow potatoes, and live a life of honest hard work. Gnomes who left home to seek an adventurer's life were rare, given the race's famed shyness and lack of ambition. Those that did were motivated by a number of factors, but the impulsive race was often driven by curiosity more than anything else. Many gnomes felt no more rationale for adventuring than simply to explore the world that surrounded them. A few, the more orderly ones that is, sought out adventure for more innately noble purposes, such as to help others, but these gnomes were rare. Other gnomes were driven to become adventurers by little more than simple avarice, as adventuring was often seen as a quick, if unsafe, avenue for wealth. Adventuring was not necessarily a welcomed lifestyle among gnomes, despite the curiosity that filled the whole race, and sometimes was, in fact, seen as a betrayal of sorts to a gnome's clan. Following Gond's appearance in Lantan during the Time of Troubles, many more gnomes took on the adventurer's life though, as always, gnomes had an aversion to becoming a part of anything "too big," usually scattering into smaller, like-minded communities instead of attempting to direct larger ones. Magic & Religion Gnomes were talented illusionists, with a natural grasp of the arcane. Regardless of their other talents, all gnomes were capable of casting a cantrip or two and had the capacity to disappear from sight if they wished. Gnomes were well-suited to all forms of arcane training, particularly that of a bard, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard. The primary gnome deity of the gnomish pantheon was Garl Glittergold. Other deities of the pantheon were Baervan Wildwanderer, Gaerdal Ironhand, and Urdlen. These gods were all themselves, at least after the Spellplague, members of the Seldarine, the fey pantheon headed by Corellon Larethian. Gnome burial rites were very similar to cremation: they destroyed the body (preventing desecration), released the spirit to find its own way, were not land-intensive, they were fairly quick to pull off if wood was abundant, and they could be used to send objects to the afterlife as well. Different gnome deities had conflicting rules for burials; such as Baervan Wildwanderer and Urdlen. Gnomes were the only non-elven/half-elven race capable of becoming Elven Dualist specialist wizards; in their case, ''Nelluonkkar (illusionist/necromancer). Relations with Other Races companion.]] Gnomes, in general, were a reclusive people who'd rather stay out of others' affairs. Though some races interpreted this as cowardice, it's more the case that gnomes simply had nothing at stake in the conflicts between most other races and after centuries of being ignored or stomped on, were not particularly eager to fight someone else's fight. In fact, generally speaking, gnomes were a very courageous and good-hearted race, who frequently used their neutrality as a way to negotiate disputes. Of all the races in Faerûn, it's fair to say that gnomes had the fewest enemies, although they had very few friends as well. Gnomes rarely intentionally invoked ire in any group, but at times circumstances made conflict with other races unavoidable. In the Feywild, gnomes were particularly wary of the fomorians that sometimes enslaved them, regarding them with fear and caution. In the Prime Material Plane, gnomes were most often at odds with goblins and kobolds, who shared their underground homes and often war with them for territory or wealth. In these cases, gnomes were rarely the aggressors, owing to their tendency to avoid trouble rather than cause it. Gnomes were on fairly good terms with other fey, being particularly fond of eladrin, though they also shared good relations with elves. Gnomes also had sympathy for the fey commonly enslaved by fomorians, feeling empathy for creatures that shared the fate many of their forbears had suffered. Gnomes also got along well enough with halflings. Among those gnomes who lived in the caverns of the Prime, dwarves were often counted as friends, due in part to the two races' physical and cultural similarities. Additionally, dwarves and gnomes both counted goblins and giants as enemies and could often be found working together against them. Gnomes were generally suspicious of other races, however. History The Treatise Historical of the Dragon Tyrants held that gnomes were created in approximately from gems hidden in caverns beneath a mountain in the land later known as Netheril. Kobolds enslaved the first gnomes and stole the gems that contained yet-unborn gnomish souls. This prompted Garl Glittergold to collapse the mountain, killing most of the kobolds (including their leader Kurtulmak) and creating the depression known as the Hidden Lake, later as the Shoal of Thirst. Gnomish myths held that the gods of the gnome pantheon originated as gems deep within the bowels of the earth that were then exposed to open air. Likewise, these myths held that the gnomes were created when Garl Glittergold discovered similar gems and breathed life into them, which he followed up with a joke, inspiring the race to craftiness and mischief. This story also related that gnomes born of diamonds became the rock gnomes, while those forged of emeralds became forest gnomes and those made of rubies were the ancestors of the deep gnomes. Early in their history, many gnomes were held captive by the nations of Netheril and Calimshan as slaves, though most escaped this cruel fate. Other than these early tales, little is known about the formative history of the gnomes. While humans, dwarves, eladrin, and elves all forged empires and waged terrible wars that devastated the land, the gnomes did nothing of the sort. Nor did gnomes have a known, original homeland like the halflings. Throughout history, they were known as a scattered race of hidden villages, clans, and holds, rarely caught up in grand events. The gnomes were sometimes referred to as the Forgotten Folk and this title is perhaps apt, and few of their race ever graced or troubled the mighty, instead remaining characters who faded, for the most part, into the background while others went on to forge mighty legends. For a time, there was an exception to this on the isle of Lantan, a nation dominated by gnomish engineers. Here the gnomes, as an exception to the rule, were dominant and it was their culture that dictated the laws of the land. However, the gnomish isle was overwhelmed by great tsunamis resulting from the shifting of continents that occurred during the Spellplague, destroying this small bastion of gnomish ingenuity and culture. As the number of humans grew and gnomes became further marginalized, younger generations began to question the wisdom of their forebears in taking a deliberately passive role in world events. This attitude was seemingly encouraged by the appearance of Gond, the god of invention, among the gnomes of Lantan during the Time of Troubles (1358 DR). As a result, there was a gradual trend in more and more gnomes leaving their reclusive homes to travel the world. Homelands Gnomes primarily lived in wooded, hilly landscapes, most often underground. They typically built earthen homes with cellars and escape tunnels. Above-ground structures were often round and made of stone and thatch. Generally speaking, though, gnomes enjoyed the fresh air a good deal more than other subterranean races such as dwarves or drow and rarely burrowed very deep, spending a great deal of time on the surface. Gnomish homes or communities were generally well-hidden, making it difficult for unwelcome visitors to find them. Within, gnomish houses were warm and comfortable, akin to the burrows of small mammals. Gnomes were found widely throughout the world, though rarely in large numbers. Small communities were most commonly found in the Western Heartlands, Elturgard, and along the coastline of the Shining Sea. Other gnomes, notably the svirfneblin or deep gnomes, were found in the Underdark and were even more secretive than other gnomes, maintaining their distance from other races except for dwarves, with whom they were careful to maintain polite relationships for the purpose of protection. Prior to the Spellplague, many gnomes were also found in Lantan, the only land dominated by gnomes. However, during the chaos of the disaster the gnomish land was swept clean. Subraces There were several subraces of gnomes, as listed below: ;Forest gnomes: Smaller than other gnomes, these gnomes were a shy, secretive folk, living deep in wooded areas. ;Rock gnomes: Rock gnomes primarily occupied burrows beneath rolling, wooded hills throughout Faerûn. ;Deep gnomes: The deep gnomes, or svirfneblin, dwelt in cities deep underground. They were stealthier and more dangerous than the common rock gnome. Appendix Appearances * Into the Void Further Reading * * External Links * * * References de:Gnome Category:Fey Category:Races